


Bienvenido a casa.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, ZeYn, ZedxKayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Luego de una misión en donde Kayn casi pierde la vida, Zed se comporta algo extraño con él al darle la bienvenida.♡Fanfic de Zed x Kayn, contiene contenido +18, leer bajo su responsabilidad.♡Los personajes no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 19





	Bienvenido a casa.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por asomarte a leer esta historia <3\. Contiene alto contenido +18 así que leer bajo su responsabilidad. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o comentario (siempre con respeto) <3\. Los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten.

La clase se sentía incómoda, oscura y sobre todo tensa. Era como si todos tuvieran un enorme peso sobre sus hombros que les impedía moverse con facilidad en su entrenamiento. Todo culpa al semblante perdido que tenía su maestro, Zed. Ya todo el mundo había sido notificado que Kayn llegaría hoy en la noche, su misión había salido con éxito pero hubo un percance que casi le costó la vida al pelinegro. Luego de que Zed charlara por cartas con los compañeros que habían ido a la misión con él, llegaron a un acuerdo de que volverían al templo una vez que este se recuperara por completo, para que no suceda nada peor en su camino de regreso. Desde aquello había pasado una semana, una semana en donde todos los aprendices de Zed estaban con el corazón en la boca; Kayn era por excelencia el mejor alumno que Zed tenía y nadie podía ocultar que se notaba que algo había entre ellos. Pese a su máscara y armadura, todos notaron lo tenso que estuvo su maestro, estos interminables días. Apenas lo miraban, apenas le hablaban o molestaban con algo, cualquier paso en falso y Zed explotaría en cualquier momento.

El entrenamiento terminó antes, supusieron que Zed quería estar libre cuando Kayn volviera, y nadie se quejó de poder tener tiempo libre hasta el próximo entrenamiento al día siguiente.   
Luego de unas horas, todos estaban comiendo con lentitud, apenas hacían ruido al tomar la sopa y tenían cuidado de no hacer el molesto ruido de la cuchara chocando con el tazón, su maestro se encontraba en una mesa apartada de todos, cruzado de brazos sin haber tocado su comida y sin sacarse el yelmo. Alguien irrumpió entrando con un fuerte portazo al comedor, asustados todos voltearon a su maestro más el intruso estaba susurrándole algo a su oído y al instante Zed salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Cuando se aseguraron de que el mayor no volvería, respiraron aliviados; era como si un peso se les hubiese quitado de encima.

.

Kayn suspiró con paz, su cama era lo que más añoraba durante esa semana de descanso luego de haber rozado la muerte. Ya se había calentado con una ducha caliente y su cuerpo podía rendirse a Morfeo sin dudar, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta que un rápido toque a su puerta lo sobresaltó.

—Pase —a pesar de sorprenderse, bien sabía quién tocaba del otro lado.   
Su maestro pasó, sin su característica armadura y yelmo, por el segundo en que la luz de fuera dejó entrever a su mayor, pudo percibir la melancólica mirada que cargaba—. ¿Maestro? —preguntó curioso sentándose en su lugar.

Zed caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sin siquiera preguntar o pedir permiso. Llevó sus manos al rostro del menor y con las yemas acarició circularmente su mejilla. Una sonrisa y suspiro se escaparon de sus labios, había extrañado y necesitado a su maestro estos días. Las caricias bajaron por su mentón y su cuello, dibujando imaginarias figuras por su piel. Ante cada mimo, Kayn se iba acercando más al cuerpo adverso hasta estar casi pegados, ambos aspirando el aire que soltaba el otro, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de ellos. El menor iba a decirle cuánto lo había extrañado, pero antes que pudiera hablar fue callado por los labios de su maestro, un compás lento, torturando a sus insaciables ganas de fundirse en el otro. Kayn estaba atónico, Zed jamás lo había besado así y, aunque no lo mal agradecía, a veces quería respuestas a sus dudas.

— ¿Maestro? —Jadeó en sus labios, Zed siguió con ese ritmo y armonía, lo sujetó con una intensa tranquilidad por su espalda y con su otra mano le tomó de la nuca, pasando por sus cabellos no sin antes también juguetear con él con sus dedos—. Zed... —los expertos labios del peliblanco viajaron a su cuello, besó con la misma lentitud volviendo loco a su discípulo, respondiéndole con bajos suspiros y logrando estremeciendo su cuerpo—. Maestro Zed... —susurraba tomándole sus hombros, no quería alejarlo, pero debía cortar todas aquellas caricias y besos o iba a necesitar mucho más, y no estaba seguro si su maestro quisiera ir más allá.   
Zed alejó sus labios de la piel contraria, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo fue empujando a media que se iba poniendo sobre él; una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de sus labios ante la mirada ansiosa y curiosa de su menor.

—¿estás jugando conmigo? —percibió una ligera molestia en su voz por lo que decidió hacer caso omiso y seguir repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuello, bajando por la desnudez de su torso, pecho y hombros; para su suerte el menor no acostumbrada a acostarse con alguna prenda que cubriera su torso así que tenía libre acceso a lo que quisiera. Kayn, absorto a base de las caricias y besos y sin poder resistirse por mucho, se dejó llevar, jadeaba el nombre de su maestro a cada instante, sintiéndose incluso pesado al ser tan ruidoso, más Zed se motivaba más ante cada estímulo, acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias y besos a uno más intenso, devorando todo a su paso con sus labios. Buscó la boca contraria, correspondido con desazón e ímpetu, Kayn lo rodeó con sus piernas y brazos, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su algo cansado cuerpo podía darle, devorando los labios de su maestro con el hambre que tuvo de aquel hombre todos los días que estuvo alejado de él en la misión y luego esos interminables días de reposo. Podía sentir la preocupación con las que las manos tocaban su cuerpo, sin querer tocar alguna zona que aún estuviera herida o lastimara al tacto, pero si las había poco le importaba a Kayn. Tiró hacia atrás su cabeza, dándole más espacio a níveo cuello cuando Zed fue a devorarle con mordidas y lamidas; nuevamente los gemidos del más chico no se hicieron esperar, nombrándole una y otra vez.

Zed se estaba impacientando de tanta lentitud, quería tomarlo, quería poseerlo como nunca. El miedo que había sentido cuando le dieron esa horrible noticia de que Kayn tomaría una semana de reposo ya que casi falla y muere en su misión, había dejado un vacío y arrepentimiento en su corazón que era inexplicable con palabras o acciones. Mordía toda piel que se encontrara a su paso, mañana Kayn tendría que ir cubierto con algo si no quería enseñarle a todos las coloridas marcas que le estaba dejando en su piel, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba que alguien dijera algo sobre su relación. Las manos ágiles del peliblanco bajaron a la parte baja de Kayn, desprendiendo toda ropa en un segundo y con brusquedad, Kayn se dejó hacer, aprovechando a tranquilizar su respiración. El mayor iba a volver a colarse entre su cuerpo más unas manos lo detuvieron, el menor, tímido, estaba sujetándole su musculosa y subió de ella lentamente. Aquel no era el trabajo de Kayn, Zed siempre se desnudaba sólo después de desnudarlo a él pero por primera vez quería ser algo participe de este acto más que dejarse hacer. Cuando su prenda superior fue retirada, Zed se levantó de la cama, por un segundo Kayn se asustó, pensando que no le había gustado aquello, más Zed le tomó de las muñecas, para hacerlo sentar al borde de la cama, y luego las posó sobre su pantalón.

—Si tanto quieres hacerlo... —le habló en un tono atravieso que, pese a lo oscuro que estaba la habitación, podía saber que su menor estaba sonrojado. Un Kayn tembloroso le bajó sus prendas posteriores, tanto bóxer como pantalón descendieron hasta la rodilla. Para más comodidad de Zed, se quitó el calzado y terminó de despojarse, quedando a merced del menor—. Haz lo que tan bien sabes hacer...

La vergüenza se le fue a la mierda, engulló por completo el pene a la par que su maestro le sujetaba de su cabello con fuerza, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas contra su boca con rapidez y profundidad. Kayn cerró con fuerza sus ojos, estaba lagrimeando a causa de las arcadas que le provocaba el choque de la punta dentro de su cavidad bucal. Zed sacaba por completo su miembro apenas unos segundos para dejar respirar a su menor y lo volvía a meter con brusquedad, callándole el sonido de las arcadas con sus roncos gemidos. Cuando sintió que tuvo suficiente con eso, tiró la cabeza del menor para atrás, aún aferrándose con fuerza a sus cabellos. Los jadeos e intentos para recuperar el aire lo excitaban aún más, Kayn abrió los ojos, deslumbrando aún en la oscuridad el brillo que salía de los ojos ajenos. Zed le acarició la mejilla con una tranquilidad y suavidad extrema, como si fuera otra persona la que había irrumpido con brusquedad su boca hace unos instantes.

—Termina de desnudarte —oyó y obedeció al instante. El peliblanco se dirigió a la puerta del baño y la abrió un poco, encendiendo la luz; logrando que la pieza se iluminara lo suficiente para sólo ver a su menor, todavía jadeando y desnudándose por completo. Antes que volviera a acomodarse en la cama le sujetó el rostro, quedando sus miradas fijas en el otro—. Eres hermoso, Kayn.

—Maestro...

No le dio oportunidad de terminar de hablar, lo besó con suavidad, guiándolo hacia la cama donde lo recostó, más no se puso encima de él; Kayn se quejó con un suspiro.

—No seas impaciente, pequeño —sonrió y le colocó la mano sobre los labios, el pelinegro entendió el mensaje y juntando saliva introdujo algunos de sus dedos para lamerlos y lubricarlos. Al haber terminado, Zed bajó hasta posarse en su entrepierna, lamió el glande de su menor y con los húmedos dedos tanteó la entrada—. Relájate, Kayn.

Una orden bastaba para hacer que su cuerpo correspondiera a lo que oiga, abrió sus piernas y levantó sus caderas. Se dejó llevar por los labios del mayor envolviendo su miembro, ignorando por completo los intrusos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, como buscaban abrirlo, como buscaban acostumbrarlo para un intruso mucho más grande. Marcaba un lento ritmo con sus caderas, acompañados de bajos gemidos, la lengua jugueteaba contra su glande con una tranquilidad que lo ponía impaciente, los dedos ya no le molestaban y quería más, más y más como siempre le exigía a Zed. Más atención, más amor, más atención... Y ahora, más placer.

—Maestro...

—Encima que desobedeces mi orden en la misión —Kayn estremeció, el frío aire chocó con la humedad de su miembro. Zed se arrodilló en la cama y cruzó sus brazos, mirándolo desde arriba—. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y que nada te pasara, ¿y qué pasó?

—...

—Tuve que esperar a que llegaras con vida, o muerto —se notaba el enojo entremezclado con la preocupación. Con una de sus manos le sujetó con fuerza del cuello, dejándolo de a poco sin aire—. Y ahora te das el lujo de querer dominar lo que te hago... —dejó de hacer presión sobre su cuello para que pudiera respirar, más sus uñas aún seguían enterradas allí—. Date la vuelta. Ahora.

Kayn mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para no responderle a su maestro, si lo hacía, sabía que el mayor se iría y no quería eso; más odiaba cuando era regañado y tratado con la misma frialdad que trataba a los demás. Él no era los demás, él era especial y lo sabía, él, su maestro, todos, todos lo sabían.   
Giró su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus rodillas y con los codos, ocultó su rostro sobre sus brazos y mordió con fuerza las sábanas bajo su cuerpo cuando Zed se fue introduciendo en su interior, sin molestarse en volver a prepararlo o al menos lubricar su miembro. No iba a quejarse, y no iba tampoco a sugerirle que fuera más despacio, tragaría su orgullo y el dolor.   
Zed jadeó cuando se introdujo por completo, cerró sus ojos unos segundos para tranquilizarse y no empezar con las embestidas. Hizo un recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos por la arqueada espalda de su alumno, subió y bajó sintiendo el suave estremecimiento y la respiración entrecortada, sabía que se había pasado con él, tanto en palabras como físicamente; pero también sabía, que en el fondo Kayn comprendía sus actitudes. Él no se dejaba flaquear por nadie, y allí estuvo más de una semana con el corazón a punto de salirse, no por el resultado de la misión a la que lo había mandado, sino porque velaba por su seguridad en cada momento de su existencia. No podía imaginarse sin él, sin sus berrinches, sin su arrogancia y sin su cuerpo. Sin los besos y sin su interior, tan cálido y acogedor siempre recibiéndolo de la misma manera. Sus dedos subieron por algunos mechones de su cabello, su trenza toda despeinada y en algunos lados húmeda, por la transpiración que salía de ambos cuerpos. Subió hasta toparse con su nuca, llegó al mentón y le levantó el rostro, inclinándose hasta juntar su torso con la espalda y lo obligó a mirarle.

—Entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, maestro Zed —susurró con la mejor sonrisa arrogante que le podía salir en ese momento. Zed movió sin cuidado sus caderas, saliendo y entrando primero a un ritmo lento, con dificultad. Cuando su miembro pudo pasarse sin dificultad dentro del cuerpo del menor, se detuvo.

—No vuelvas a desobedecerme, Kayn. No me contendré la próxima vez.

Porque vendrían mil y una vez más, nadie iba a poder contar la infinidad de veces en la que Zed amaría al contraría, que lo haría suyo. Las marcas que dejaba en él, los besos que plantaba en sus labios todas las noches o cada vez que estaban a solas. Sus manos jamás se cansarían de recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Kayn le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía, lo amaba tanto como su menor lo amaba.

—Te amo, Zed... —como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, le susurró y le volvió a la realidad.

—Te amo, Kayn.

No pudo contenerse más. Lo acomodó para que alzara aún más las caderas y empezó las embestidas, fuertes, potentes. Con dureza como a ambos le gustaban. Sus inquietas manos no sabían donde moverse: por segundos lo tomaba de las caderas, de momento le apretaba con fuerza sus nalgas y le daba alguna que otra nalgueada. A veces le tomaba su cabello y le inclinaba para atrás, haciendo que sus gemidos salieran al aire y no se ocultaran en las arrugadas sábanas bajo ellos. Otras le tomaba las manos y las tiraba para atrás, que él mismo abriera sus nalgas para él, y gracias a la luz que desprendía el baño, podía ver con exquisitez como tomaba su cuerpo, como entraba y encajaban a la perfección. El choque de sus cuerpos se sincronizaba a sus gemidos, para Zed, Kayn era el paraíso en persona. Poco a poco detuvo las embestidas, no quería, pero tampoco quería terminar tan deprisa.

—Mhm... —un quejido y movimiento del trasero del menor le hizo sonreír. Si había algo que Kayn no tenía era paciencia.

Sacó su miembro e hizo que Kayn recostara todo su cuerpo en la cama, aún boca abajo y metió tres de sus dedos de golpe. Cuando el pelinegro se arqueó, Zed volvió a recostarle su cuerpo con su mano libre. Le besó los hombros y omóplatos, teniendo cuidado de no llevarse ningún pelo consigo. Kayn se retorcía de placer, aunque los dedos no eran lo mismo que su pene, no iba a negar que disfrutara como nadie, y aún más con los besos y susurros que le daba su maestro. Los te amo, los halagos a su figura y cómo le trasmitía todo y la vez nada con sus palabras era tocar el cielo.   
Cuando Zed disminuyó un poco su exaltación, retiró los dedos, se sentó a la altura de sus muslos y volvió a abrir sus nalgas para dejarse entrar de nuevo sobre él. Llenándolo, demostrándole a quién pertenecía.

—Zed... Maestro Zed... Rápido, por favor...

A Zed le gustaba torturar al adverso al punto de hacer que le suplique. Desde que se introdujo, sus embestidas eran lentas, aburridas, sin ninguna emoción. Y así como Kayn cumplía a pie de la letra las órdenes de Zed, no podía negar que él también cumpliría las súplicas o deseos que su alumno tenga. Sólo él podía cumplirlas, sólo él sabía cómo.   
Estiró su cuerpo, colocó las manos a los costados de la cara del menor y apoyó sus piernas sobre las contrarias. Empezó a moverse con ímpetu nuevamente. Tan profundo, tan adentro que Kayn siempre se sorprendía hasta cuanto podría entrar. Sentía que cada vez era más y más, él también ayudaba a las penetraciones moviendo su cuerpo. El roce que apreciaba su miembro contra el colchón adicional a las embestidas lo volvía loco. Movió su cabeza, acercándose a la mano contraria y la besó, con suavidad, con amor, siendo correspondido con una caricia sobre su mejilla, y lo giró para besarlo con algo de dificultad ante la posición que estaba. Zed lo besaba con hambre, sin perder ni un segundo para saborear sus labios y su cuerpo, estaba por correrse y lo sabía, buscó con su derecha el miembro del menor y empezó a masturbarlo. Entre gemidos y reproches Kayn intentaba quitarle su mano, era demasiado, siempre era demasiado para su insignificante cuerpo.

Las caderas de ambos se movían a ritmo errático, de sincronizados. Kayn no podía dejar de buscar los labios de su maestro, gimiéndole su nombre y recordándole una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba, parecía un robot sabiendo decir solamente eso. Su cuerpo dejó de tener peso, sus caderas se movieron cada menos y con un último gemido se corrió, manchando las sábanas bajo él y la mano de su maestro. Zed contuvo el aire, la entrada adversa lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, dejándole sin aire a él y si miembro, como si eso fuera posible. Lo penetró unos segundos más, besando su espalda, su rostro, sus orejas, sus hombros, todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Era como si ambos tuvieran el mismo ritual, besarse y recordarse cuánto se amaban cuando estaban pronto a correrse. Sentían cómo si su alma se esfumara por segundos, entregándose al otro sin oponerse.

—Te amo, Kayn —logró decir antes de llenarle con su semilla.

.

Ambos salieron del baño con una sonrisa. Kayn tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello, secando su largo y fino cabello lo más que podía antes de acostarse. No le gustaba tener el pelo húmedo al dormir, pero en situaciones como esta, por supuesto que podría hacer una excepción. Zed suspiró, el baño había sido demasiado relajador, solo quería recostarse y dormir.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche? —un tranquilo Kayn apoyó la toalla sobre la puerta de su armario para que se secara. Se dirigió a la cama y frunció el ceño al distinguir que una parte de la sábana estaba dura, su semen se había secado ahí; mañana tendría que cambiarlas.

Sin recibir respuesta, Zed se colocó en el lado opuesto de la cama y acomodó las salidas sábanas y la frazada con la que se taparía. Se recostó boca arriba y cubrió con uno de sus brazos su rostro. Kayn sonrió y apagó la luz del baño, entreabrió apenas la cortina y se detuvo mirando al cielo por un instante, sentía una tranquilidad que no quería perder nunca, como a su maestro.

—¿No vienes?

Rió por lo bajo y volvió a la cama, se recostó boca abajo, apoyando su rostro entre las manos para mirar detenidamente al mayor.

—¿Por qué te pusiste así?

—Porque sí.

—Vamos, respóndeme —el Kayn caprichoso, queriendo respuestas salía a flote, no podía contenerlo nunca.

—Te di una lección por desobedecerme.

—Jamás podría desobedecerle, maestro Zed —Zed se levantó hasta estar a su altura y lo besó.

—Jamás quiero perderte.

Un sonrojo salía de las mejillas de Kayn y no le daría el gusto de verlo a Zed, se acomodó de costado y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho, relajándose a la par de los latidos del corazón. No iba a marcharse nunca de su lado, a veces creía que su maestro era un estúpido por creer esas cosas. Se dispuso a dormir cuando Zed respiraba con una tranquilidad que detonaba que estaba dormido, mañana sería un largo día, y debía pensar, como ocultar las marcas que tenía por lo largo de su cuerpo.


End file.
